el tiempo sigue corriendo capitulo 3
by DEEPviolett
Summary: continuación de la travesía de Harley Quinn , es Halloween y al parecer todo a punta a su favor.


El tiempo sigue corriendo

Capitulo 3: Halloween¡

"despierta , sabes que día es hoy ?"—la mujer pelirroja pregunto a la mujer rubia tumbada en la cama del caliente cuarto.

"algo de octubre?, la verdad es que ya no me importa, EXCEPTO¡ si es el día en el que me darás la ayuda que me prometiste¡."- la arlequín respondió con emoción, mientras saltaba de la cama hacia la pelirroja.

" pues hoy no solo es ese día , sino que también HALLOWEEN¡, tontita ; baja al laboratorio y en la mesa central están las cosas que te hice."—Ivy dijo con una sonrisita macabra mientras pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello.

"gracias ¡ GRACIAS¡, eres genial Ivy , te debo muchas , jaja."—Harley grito mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga con entusiasmo.

Las 2 mujeres bajaron al laboratorio-invernadero , lleno de artilugios , plantas y luz ; Ivy se acerco a la mesa central donde se encontraban lo que parecían 2 especímenes de planta-humano.

"los hice para ti , solo te servirán una vez , así que aprovéchalos ; es bastante complicado como los hice , pero ya son viejos así que te servirán , pero no para siempre."—Ivy aclaro tranquilamente , mientras tanto encendía los generadores para revivir a sus creaciones.

"seguiré agradeciéndote siempre , aun que haya tenido que hacer varias cosas a cambio de esto pero no importa , no abandonaré mi plan." – Quinn dijo emocionada , con una mirada brillosa y esperanzada.

" bueno , aquí vamos ¡. Aquí están ¡"—Poison Ivy afirmo con emoción controlando el flujo de energía y hormonas .

finalmente las creaturas despertaron sin inmutarse , obedecieron las ordenes de la arlequín , las chicas se despidieron afectuosamente a su forma, Quinn le agradeció 500 veces mas y salió corriendo empuñando su maso , a su lado los dos fantoches verdes orgánicos y la chica rubia grito: " van a reír Gotham , hoy es día de brujas , hoy es el día en que mi Puddin saldrá ¡"

Harley se dirijo a la prisión de máxima seguridad en Gotham , pasó desapercibida , puesto casi todo el mundo estaba disfrazado ; entro a la recepción del lugar sin pena.

" señorita que puedo hacer por usted , permítame elogiar su caracterización de esa Harley quinn , es idéntico un gran trabajo , pero usted es mas hermosa que ella ."—el hombre de la recepción dijo en tono romántico e ingenuo.

" ay¡ gracias , tengo que entrar ahora a su zona de presos , y me temo que esto no es una caracterización , así que coperas o ya sabes :" – la mujer con look macabro dijo , miraba firme al hombre uniformado.

"demonios¡"— el hombre de la recepción grito esto , como resultado del golpe con el mango de Quinn.

"apaga las cámaras; que ? no entendiste , apágalas ya ¡"—Harley afirmo agresivamente , sus ojos estaban llenos de profunda locura y obsesión ; pero con tenues luces de inocencia.

La arlequín se apresuro junto con las 2 creaturas orgánicas a entrar a la zona de celdas , destruyendo a quienes hicieran tropiezo en su camino; golpeando , explotando ,mordiendo y gritando fue avanzando hasta llegar a máxima seguridad , donde se encontraba su Puddin , pero ella no lo sabia.

"todas las unidades de seguridad , favor de reportarse shhshs , a la shshsh central ; tenemos un shhshs 98 , también se rumora un shshshs."

"joker creo que deberíamos ayudarnos mutuamente a salir."

"JACK¡ , te doy las gracias por tu compañía en mis horas de confinamiento ; pero tu voz resuena por las paredes y me causa migraña , así que calla tu maldita boca¡; gracias."

"… bueno creo que tienes que aprovechar la situación y despertar a este presente ; hace mucho que ya te perdí , nunca creí que después de perderte una vez te volvería a perder , pero esta vez de verdad que te perdí y no se si para siempre , por no estas perdido estas extraviado porque…."

"cállate ¡, tus comentarios los encuentro mas que fastidiosos e irrelevantes , así que para tu lengua y esfúmate."

" óyeme no, me voy a largar , me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarte después de mucho tiempo , olvidando esto creo que deberías parar tus grandes orejas y oir quien viene , es alguien importante para Jack y para Joker ; tu vida la estas desperdiciando , mejor toma una pistola y dispara como loco o vuelve a los escenarios y has reír a la gente ; la primera opción es la mas realista por que ….."

"estúpido no menciones eso , y si sigues hable y hable no podre escuchar nada ; ni relajarme y captar en que día estoy."

"ahí esta , ya viene y se ve muy bien; en cuanto al tiempo sabes que día es hoy , muy en el fondo pero lo sabes."

"no te entiendo , JACK ¡ no te vayas , no me puedes dejar así ; JACK¡"—el Joker concluyo su monologo con expresiones confusas , como si alguien estuviera con el ; su aspecto físico había cambiado , su pelo era largo y café oscuro con unas raíces blancas que comenzaban a salir , la barba era medianamente prominente con algunas canas , estaba mas delgado que de costumbre, los huesos de sus ojos y sienes eran mas prominentes.

"puddin?, puddin¡."—Quinn gritaba por los pasillo intentado ver o oir a su amado.

"Harley?" – el Joker se pregunto a si mismo dudoso , pero deseaba que fuera ella.

"Harley , Harley¡, estas aquí? Harls querida ."—el hombre gritaba desde su cubículo emocionado como no lo hacia desde hace mucho.

" PUDDIN¡ MR J, estoy aquí , viene por usted; donde estas?, OH estas ahí ¡"


End file.
